


Down Time

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Tadalistaforest bc Idk how else to name it [1]
Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, also I apologise for any possible oocness I don't have a full grasp on the boys' characters yet, can be seen as romantic or platonic here I don't care, in fact it was supposed to be purely platonic at first but now I'm deep in this poly shit HELLO, scholar's named btw and fem, so much fluff wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Cuddles for three anyone?





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Phans for that title, bc I'm a dumbass and can't come up with ideas for those, bless you.  
> I wanted to post it both on here and tumblr but tumblr screwed over my formatting AND I'M SALTY so I'm only posting it here and leaving the link there lmao.  
> Hope somebody enjoys this?
> 
> Also, does anyone have an idea how to name a series with those three being absolutely whipped for each other? Bc I need a name as I'm planning _a lot of_ fics.

There are two knocks on the door and Alistair shouts a quick "come in!", before highlighting the last read sentence on Forest's printed out notes.

Then, he turns in his chair to face the person who's stepped into the room so quietly, that the only indication they came in has been the click of shutting doors. It's not a surprise to see the girl whose expanded Physics notes he's been studying just a moment ago. She's as a frequent guest at his and Tadashi's room, as they are at hers.

The quietness is what makes him furrow his brows, though, as usually she makes it a point to announce herself as she enters.

"Everything alright?" asks the blonde, as he gets up from his chair.

There's a sharp inhale before the dark haired girl practically flings herself into his arms. It's an automatic thing to wrap his arms around her form as she heaves a sigh into his chest.

"Rough day?"

Forest lifts her shoulders in a little awkward shrug, seeing how she's pressed to his body and her arms are tightly wrapped around his waist, but she's audible as she mumbles.

"Just need some cuddles. I won't take much of your time."

There's a moment of pause then, before she starts to pull away. He doesn't let her go, though, because he knows her and he knows she doesn't come for a hug like this if she doesn't need  _ more _ .

So he tugs her even closer and practically beams when she tightens the embrace herself as well.

"Wanna lay down?" he proposes after a moment and after hearing an affirmative hum, he loosens his grip enough to make the manoeuvring to his bed easier. 

They both fall on the mattress with part surprised, part amused gasps when the backs of Alistair’s knees hit the edge of it. There aren't any giggles accompanying Alistair's breathy laugh at his miscalculation of the distance though and that... well, it speaks volumes about the girl's current mood.

"Are you gonna talk to me eventually?" the boy tries again when they both get comfortably snuggled up on their sides, a brown storm of hair tucked underneath his chin. It elicits a half-amused snort from the mostly quiet till now girl.

"Period," she finally provides "and I can't force myself to study, or do anything really. Just the usual miserable 'I don't want to be a woman' moment I have every twenty eight days."

" _ Oh _ ." Alistair feels heat rise to his ears as he adjusts his arm so that he can run his fingers through the girl's hair. They're soft and the carding through them is as relaxing for him as the light tugs when he untangles the small knots in it is for her.

"Did you take painkillers?" he picks up the conversation after a moment, when they're both basically on the edge of melting into each other.

She hums in confirmation and he continues.

"Bugged Tadashi yet?"

"He has paperwork to worry about." Is the quiet mumble that comes in response.

"We can help him later."

Her shoulders move and when she adds in a confirming sound as well, he goes on.

"And I bet he'd use a break too."

"Yes,” her tone’s biting as she jumps in “but I don't have enough strength to fight with him on that matter right now."

Alistair snorts then breaks out into a laugh, before blindly reaching towards his bedside table in search of his phone. He gets it at the third try and with a huff brings it to his face to write a quick stream of messages, while not stopping his other hand's moves through the girl's hair.

Halfway through the typing, a small tanned hand swipes at his, while a whine rises right underneath his chin.

"I asked for cuddles, not a half assed head massage."

"One more moment, you big baby." He promises as he lifts his phone higher and tilts them both so that he's almost laying on his back, to get a better view.

" _ Al _ ," Forest whines again at the same time a ' _ Fine, but it better be bad _ ’ appears in the conversation and the boy snorts, before dropping the phone and curling his now free arm around the girl's waist. " _ FINALLY _ ."

He gets a better grip and then rolls them over from one side of the bed to the other a few times in accompany of half-scared and half-pissed off sounds from the brunette, that quickly turn into a laugh. Which eventually makes him stop on his back, his chest heaving underneath the girl’s full weight.

"You ass, do you know how heavy you are?" wheezes Forest as she shoots him a half hearted glare from underneath the mop of now even more tangled hair. Her hands curling into fists around the fabric of his t-shirt.

"You exaggerate."

"Don't throw  _ that _ back at me in this context," she hisses at the same moment the door to the room opens.

A moment of silence broken only by their breaths of extortion follows and then the bed's dipping under a new weight. Another arm snakes around the girl's waist as Tadashi presses himself to Alistair’s side, tilting his head to see Forest’s expression.

"Why the murder in the eyes?" He quips, then raises his brow when said eyes focus on his face.

"Al just tried to suffocate me."

"You're just looking for excuses to stay in the sour mood," jumps in said boy.

"Oh? So she smiled then?"

"Actually, laughed."

"So you don't need my help anymore? Great." Tadashi starts to rise then, only to fall back on the mattress with an "Ooompf" when Forest rolls down on him from Alistair's chest.

“You’re not going anywhere,” as he says that, Alistair rolls on his side and props his head on his palm. “Not until all three of us get some down time.”

“I can get some down time when I finish my work,” sighs the dark haired boy, but he still wraps his arms around the girl’s form resulting in her immediately tucking her head underneath his chin and relaxing.

“Oh wow, you really need that, huh?”

Forest hums silently in agreement, then gets her arm out from underneath herself and blindly reaches for the blonde who’s watching the two in amusement.

“Alright, alright.” He scoots closer with a smile, then throws one arm around the two and takes the girl’s hand in his free one, while Tadashi moves one arm away from the brunette’s back to tuck it underneath Alistair’s neck.

It’s warm, cosy and  _ their _ and to be completely honest? Something all of them secretly need.


End file.
